villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cactus Cat Gang
The Cactus Cat Gang is a villain faction, consisted by feline gangsters, who, apparently, appear to be Western type bandit cats. Led by the infamous Cat R. Waul, the Cactus Gang is featured in the fanfiction villains tournaments, made by the respective users. It originally appears in the Don Bluth animated movie, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, continuing it's role in the TV series of the same franchise. Members: * Cat R. Waul (Leader of the faction) * T. R. Chula (Second-in-command of the faction) * One-Eye (The Main Enforcer of the Team) * Frenchy (Minion of the Faction) * Sweet Williams (Minion of the Faction) * Felonious "Earless" Poultroon (Minion of the Faction) * Slim * The Architect * Roger Sylvester * Other unnamed bandits (Minion of the Faction) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Initial Defeat The Cactus Gang ally itself with the communist pig, Napoleon, hoping to rebel against their maker, Mok Swagger. Unfortunately, Napoleon's expanding empire threatens the opposal faction of Mojo Jojo, a villain with the same intetions with Napoleon. During a meeting with fellow criminal, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul and his henchmen recieve a fatal blow from the forces of the monkey scientist, composed by Brain, Pinky and Jenner. When Warren falls to Jenner, Cat R. Waul sends his henchmen on the battle. One-Eye takes himself on Drake, only to be defeated out by the penguin's brute force. T. R. Chula then blasts Drake with spiderweb, knocking him out. Cat R. Waul then faces off Jenner, shooting him with a massive gun, badly injuring him. At that moment, a recovered Drake interfers, threatening Waul's life. This proves, however, to be a distraction, as the wounded Jenner moves in and cuts a rope, that triggers a catapult, tossing Cat R. Waul and the rest of the Cactus Cat Gang's members, into a mail bag. Soon enough, a mail train takes the mail bag, with the villains inside of it, to it's unknown destination. Back in the Game Apparently, Cat R. Waul manages to return to Napoleon's side, now establishing the Animal Farm, as a base of their own operations. There, Waul is befriended with Napoleon's newest ally and financial backer, Dolf. He takes an interest on Dolf, as he believes to be a better leader than Napoleon. During the Battle at the Animal Farm, in which Napoleon's and Mojo Jojo's forces class, Cat R. Waul remains silent, until the end of the battle, when he reveals his true motives to Napoleon. As part of Dolf's coup, both Dolf and Cat R. Waul sic the Animals of the Animal Farm on the communist pig, killing him. With the death of Napoleon, Dolf proclaims himself as the dictator of the Animal Farm, while Cat R. Waul takes a higher place in power, as the minister of the Animal Farm. Eliminating the Weakened Link When Dolf allies himself with the current President of America, Cobra Commander, the turkey judge, Rupee, calls the remain numbers of the Animal Farm, including the allied Brain and Cat R. Waul. Rupee states about Dolf's insanely motives, as he would brought chaos and mayhem to the Animal Farm, if Waul would not hesitate in taking action. Waul, however, has other plans and drives Rupee out of the council meeting, in a much hilarious style. Not wanting to overhear the turkey's babblings, Cat R. Waul, enlist the services of one of Dolf's lieutenants to take care of Rupee. The lieutenant takes some soldiers to his aid and imprisons Rupee to Dolf's jail. Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Carface and Cat R. Waul's Alliance Category:Carface's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Dolf Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Cat R. Waul's and Madam Medusa's Alliance in Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kenneth Mars Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratigan and Drake's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Non Disney Villains War Category:Cat R. Waul's and Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)